Ineffable Emotions
by Alex Aines
Summary: The traveling trio meets Shino under a different set of circumstances and new adventures arise. Little does the trio know what this Shino brings to the table. JinShino, MugenFu
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own Samurai Champloo or characters**_

It was the sound of his voice that first caught her attention, silky, smooth, hypnotique. She didn't even need to see his face to know that she was attracted to him, she had already been seduced by his voice. With her back still to him, she sat a few feet away from his group with which he was conversing continuing to fall under a spell that he had unknowingly cast. The soft, low intonations flowed through the air and danced in her ears. Her eyes became jealous and forced her body to turn and face the source of her current obsession. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes focused on his face. The package had just become more appealing. Her sharp chocolate eyes took in his every feature; his lean oval face, high cheek bones, beautiful almond eyes, smooth, luminous skin. Quickly she looked down, afraid to get caught starring, not wanting to attract attention to herself, a lone female traveler.

Life had dealt Shino a raw deal and now she traveled the land working some very odd jobs so she could scrounge up enough money to survive. Seeing new places, not getting attached, helped her past from flooding her mind and taking over what little neutral ground was left in her heart. She had met a wide array of people on her journey, mostly with intentions that were selfish or dark, but every once and while she would run into a truly kind person who would offer her steady work. She would begin to become complacent, maybe a little content, but then her past would catch up with her somehow and she was forced to move on.

In her youth, her beauty was notable, but time had taken its toll on her body and soul. She was no longer bitter about her lot in life; she simply lived day to day content that she still had her independence. Her experiences and travels had taught her to always live on the defensive. That is why she did not linger in the tea house to listen to his sultry tone. She paid for her meal with the little money she had saved and quietly exited the front door, turning back briefly to catch one last glimpse of his face.

The sound of empty bowls clanking on the wooden table of the teahouse was a sign of the satiated stomachs of the ronin, the rogue, and the naive teenage girl. They finally had a small run of luck and had enough money to fill their bellies and pay for a room at a decent inn. Fu, the teenage girl, was especially looking forward to a relaxing, hot bath. Mugen, the rogue, was eager to find the local brothel while Jin, the ronin, was content to simply have a good nights sleep for once. Once their dinner had been paid for, Mugen left the others for a late night 'walk' while Jin and Fu anxiously made their way to the inn in search of some much needed rest.

Although the village was small, it was known for some of the best hot springs in that part of the country. Although it had become quiet late in the evening, Fu headed straight to the hot springs, anxious to feel the hot water surround her body and relieve her over exerted muscles. As she sank into a deeper part of one of the pools, Fu's mind played out daydreams of finding the samurai who smelled of sunflowers. Because she was so preoccupied, she didn't notice a woman trying to climb over the fence that surrounded the women's hot spring area. Shino's face brushed against the flowers and vines that grew along the wall and before she could stop herself, she let out a sneeze. It happened so quickly, she was not able to keep Fu from letting out a scream. Seconds later, Jin came running, sword in hand; ready to defend Fu only to see Shino for the second time that evening. His confusion at the situation was about to be resolved.

"Lady, what do you think you're doing climbing that tall of a fence?" demanded Fu.

"I'm sorry to have startled you. I only wanted to take a bath and I didn't think anyone would be bathing this late in the night." answered Shino.

"Wait a second, how do I know you weren't trying to steal my money pouch?" questioned Fu, continuing her interrogation.

"Yes, how do we know you aren't a common thief?" asked Jin.

"Yes, my clothing might make me appear lowly, but I am no thief. I have been traveling for some time and do not have enough money to pay to use the hot springs here." responded Shino. "Please, forget you ever saw me, I mean no harm to anyone. I'll just be on my way." Shino said as she turned to begin her ascent up the fence.

Fu recognizing the desperate, pleading look in Shino's eyes said," Wait, I believe you. If you still want your bath, I don't have a reason to turn you over to the inn keeper, isn't that right Jin?"

"Hhmn", was Jin's answer as he turned, satisfied that this woman was no threat. He too recognized the look in Shino's eyes.

Shino hesitated, her experienced mind told her to leave, but she had desperately needed a hot bath and would not have another opportunity until the next town. Fighting with herself internally, Shino stood there next to the steaming hot spring lost in her mind's debate. Fu interrupted her thoughts by innocently inviting her to the bath, stating that it would be nice to finally converse with a female. Shino finally gave into her need to cleanse herself and enjoy the hot spring. As the two women relaxed in the pool, the talkative Fu couldn't help but incessantly chat and question Shino.

Shino learned all about Fu and her travels thus far. Apparently, Jin was some sort of body guard to her and even though she didn't pay him, he was indebted to her for saving him from some past trouble. The other man she traveled with, Mugen, also acted as a body guard for similar reasons. The trio was in search for a samurai that smelled of sunflowers. What an odd mission thought Shino to herself, but she quickly reminded herself that she didn't even have a goal for her travels. Fu, on the other hand, became frustrated with Shino's brief answers; it reminded her of a certain unemployed samurai. What Fu did find out about Shino was that she had been traveling alone which was a bit shocking and she wondered how Shino was able to protect herself. The only other bit of interesting information that Fu was able to get out of Shino was that she was once married but her husband had died at an early age.

Weary of being asked anymore questions, Shino got out of the pool to leave.

"Thank you for not turning me in to the innkeeper. If there is ever a way I can return the favor, I would be more than happy to oblige. Good night." said Shino as she grabbed her bag and quickly climbed over the stone fence, disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed the first chapter. Just to clear some things up, this story takes place about ¾ of the way through the anime. Regarding Shino, imagine her appearing physically as she does in the anime, but with a slightly different life story which will be revealed through the course of this fanfic._

_I do not own Samurai Champloo._

_this chapter has been updated 10/31/05_

Jin began to settle back on his futon ready to welcome sleep into his tired body. Somehow, the nocturnal bliss did not come immediately. As he meditated on his mat, his body was still but his mind was running in circles. He had noticed her starring at the tea house, but she left so quickly there was no need to worry about the intrusive moment. He couldn't get the image of her eyes out of his mind. Alluring though they were, something mysterious about those eyes bothered him. 'What would possess a woman to travel these lands alone?' He thought as sleep finally came to him.

Morning swept through the room in the form of sunlight and awoke the rested trio. Fu opened her eyes to see Mugen stretching in one corner of the room. Jin was already sitting in his meditative posture, ready to begin the day. The traveling companions discussed the quickest route to take to the next town in order to avoid sleeping in the forest.

Fu began," The main road detours through some small villages, so maybe we can cut through the farm houses and then through the forest."

Jin," Hmm, I agree."

Mugen responded," So what if we sleep one night in the woods, its not like we haven't done that before."

Fu," What's up with you! We all have money for an inn at the next town, so why should we have to sleep on dirt, when we can have a nice clean room and bed for a change."

Mugen," The main road will be much safer for us to travel through anyway, alls I'm saying is what's the big deal about sleeping outside for one night."

Jin," You lost all your money gambling, didn't you?"

Mugen," What! What I do with my money is my business."

Jin," We only have enough money for a room big enough for three if we all pitch in together."

Mugen," Look, I don't need to answer to you, tight ass."

Jin," Then you won't mind sleeping in the dirt while we relax at a comfortable inn."

The pair of fighters quickly reached for their swords and took a combative pose. As they stared at one another waiting for the first strike, Fu jumped in-between and screamed," You two promised me that you wouldn't fight anymore, we're supposed to be looking for the sunflower samurai REMEMBER! Besides, we're in the middle of a tea house for god's sake."

As the heat of the moment passed, both men put away their swords and exited the tea house. Fu was relieved to have avoided running out of town because her two companions had once again torn apart another tea house. She did have to admit to herself that they had not been as aggressive towards each other lately. She was hopeful that they were learning to become friends, but her hope for their camaraderie was lost that morning. As Fu stepped outside the café, she remembered hearing that a farmhouse on the outskirts of town needed workers for some odd jobs. Once again in need of additional funds, the traveling trio headed to the farmhouse.

After walking for a solid hour, they came to an older farmhouse which was run by a small family. The front yard was occupied by a young boy and a small girl pretending to spar with wooden swords. The sounds of a bustling kitchen could be heard coming from inside the house, however the aroma seeping out of the house was not of an average farmhouse lunch. The scent lingered heavily in the air and reminded Fu of her mother's medicinal herbs. As the group neared the house, the small children greeted them. Shortly after a young woman appeared at the front door. Proper introductions were made and the trio learned the young lady's name was Kaori, the little boy's name was Tetsuji, and the younger girl's name was Ayame. The young woman explained the various tasks that needed to be completed and how much she would pay for each job.

The trio worked on their various jobs through the afternoon and as the sun began to set each of their stomachs growled in turn. Once their tasks had been completed they headed back to the farmhouse to collect their payment hopeful that they might be fed as well. They were in luck that evening for the family had prepared a large meal. Apparently the family was thankful that so much work around the farm had finally been completed, so after the older sister paid the trio she invited them in for dinner. The father of the three children had fallen ill and was relegated to his room so he was not able to join the group for dinner. However, a familiar face exited his room and joined the group for the last meal of the day.

In the light of the setting sun Shino's face seemed to emit a warm glow that softened the sad expression she wore. Jin was the first to notice her enter the room and then Fu jumped at the sight of the familiar stranger.

Fu," Hey! You're that lady from the bath. Do you live here? I thought you were a poor traveler. Did you lie to me?"

Mugen," What's goin' on here?"

Kaori," This is Shino. She only started working here this morning. She will be temporarily staying with us to act as a nurse maid for my father who had fallen ill. Her knowledge of medicinal herbs should be of great help to my father. Do you know these travelers Shino?"

Shino," Well, we met briefly in town."

Fu," So I guess you came across your job here just like we did, huh?"

Shino," Yes."

Mugen," Looks like we've got another quiet one. Well, that's better than a loud mouth, we've already got one of those around."

Fu," Hey! Whatta ya mean loudmouth? I'm not the one who snores loud enough to wake the whole town."

Mugen," Hey, I can't help it if I'm just tryin' to get a good night's sleep. At least I can keep my mouth shut for more than 3 seconds when I'm awake."

Fu," Why you! I oughtta….", raising her fist at Mugen.

Jin clearing his throat," We are guests here, please try to behave appropriately."

Shino held her hand over her mouth but still couldn't help letting out a small giggle as the two argued during the meal. It was the first time she had laughed in quite some time. Unfortunately the humorous moment was cut short by a loud noise that came from the front yard. Jin immediately jumped to his feet with his sword in hand and Mugen following a few seconds behind. Mugen might have been a little faster to react if he weren't busy trying to stuff his face with the last pieces of rice in his bowl. When they looked out at the front yard they saw a group of Nagatomi gangsters shooting flaming arrows all over the land in front of the house. The elder sister commanded the younger siblings to follow Shino into the master bedroom where their father lay ill.

Mugen and Jin stood in front of the house in a defensive pose, demanding to know what reason the thugs had to attack the farmhouse. The man who appeared to be heading up this group of gangsters spoke in return. He informed Mugen and Jin that the man of the house owed the local Nagatomi boss money because his crops had not brought in enough profit and they were there to collect. Kaori came out from inside the house begging the gangsters to give them more time. She explained that her father was extremely ill and their family was having a hard time bringing the crops to market. Unfortunately the Nagatomi gang didn't seem to care and even worse they seemed to be eying the Kaori a little too eagerly.

Nagatomi thug," Well, well, young lady. Why don't you just come with us and we'll leave your family alone."

Kaori," What, what….what use would you have for me? Truly, my family only needs one more week to repay our debt."

Nagatomi thug," Seeing as how you're already past your due date, there will be no more extensions. Men, grab the girl and burn the house!"

Within seconds Jin had unseathed his sword and brought the approaching thugs down. Mugen simply smirked when Jin turned to look in his direction. 'Lazy ass' thought Jin to himself. Before the two could exchange words, the screams of a child were heard from within the house. Everyone rushed inside the house with the exception of the head gangster who could be seen running for dear life away from the farmhouse. As the party approached the fusuma1 a spray of thick red liquid hit the interior side of the bedroom door. Everyone stopped in their tracks, knowing full well that the liquid on the other side of the door was blood. Jin rushed to open the door, ready to fend off the attacker in the bedroom, but halted at the doorway in disbelief. As the others outside the bedroom realized that it was safe to approach, they all stood in shock at the site within the bedroom. Fu and the children were crouching in the corner of the room closest to the bed-ridden father, who was sitting up breathing in ragged breaths. A breeze blew through the room from the broken window on the opposite wall. The body of a man dressed in the same Nagatomi attire lay next to the door bleeding profusely onto the ground. All eyes following the spatter trail of blood could clearly see that it ended at a small sword that rested in Shino's hand.

The father," Shino…you …you saved us."

Mugen," What the fuck is going on here. Are you telling me that the _nursemaid_ killed a Nagatomi gangster all by herself with that little sword?"

Fu, wide eyed and slightly dazed," It's true. I saw the whole thing."

Kaori," Brother, sister, go to your room."

As the children exited the room, scuttling past the dead body that lay beside the bedroom door, Shino finally moved for the first time since she had struck the lethal blow to the Nagatomi gangster. She reached for a rag to wipe the blood from her hand and sword which she returned to its home within the recesses of her kimono. She attempted to clean up some of the blood that had pooled on the ground next to the dead gangster, but the Kaori stopped her.

Eldest sister," You have saved the life of my father, brother and sister. For this I am eternally grateful, but I must ask, how were you able to kill that man? It appears that you only struck him once and before he could even cause anyone in the room any harm."

Shino," This turn of events is most unfortunate for all of us since the remainder of the local Nagatomi gang will eventually realize what has occurred here and come after your family and the rest of us as well."

Mugen," Whoa lady, what's this 'us' business about? We don't know a single thing about you. I don't think you can just go and lump yourself with our group. Besides, I think you've got some questions to answer, like how the hell you killed that guy."

Shino," That man was killed by my blade. I've been traveling alone for some time and carry it for protection. I think it's fair to say that is all you need to know."

Fu, slowly coming back to reality," Fast, it happened so fast."

The father," Daughter, we must leave immediately. We will travel to my brother's home. Get the horses ready. It is a long journey, but we will be safe there. If we stay the Nagatomi gang will return to harm us."

Eldest sister," Father, the yard has been set on fire. I shall go and fetch water to contain the fire first."

The father," No, wait. We should let the house burn, then maybe the gangsters will believe that we died in the fire. It will at least buy us some extra time before they realize that we've left town."

Jin," We should leave as well. One of the men has seen our faces."

Shino," I will help your father pack his things as well as the remaining medicinal herbs he will need."

Mugen grunted," Let's get the hell out of here" as he walked out of the house with Fu following behind.

There was a part of Jin that wanted to just walk away from it all as he had in many other complicated situations that the trio had found themselves in the middle of, however, he was very curious about the short sword Shino carried. The engraved design on the side of the sword appeared faintly familiar to him, yet he couldn't place where he had last seen that same design. He temporarily dismissed the train of thought as nightfall had come and decisions needed to be made regarding where the trio would spend the night.

1 Japanese sliding interior door


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long delay in updating. For those of you who are still following the story, hope you enjoy and feel free to review if you're enjoying the story._

_I don't own Samurai Champloo or its characters._

Shino quickly bundled the remaining medicinal herbs and helped the father out of the house, as Kaori packed a few necessities for her family. The family was a bit shaken still, but it was obvious they had discussed an escape before as each member of the family was busy with their predetermined task. The Nagatomi gang was a horrible threat in many villages across the country, so it was no surprise to Shino that this family was prepared for the worst.

All the while the traveling trio argued outside on the front porch.

Fu, "Mugen, why do you have to be such a jerk! This family was just attacked by gangsters. We should do what we can to help them on their way."

Mugen," Why should I care? Jin was the one that said we should leave now."

Fu," Jin meant everyone here right now, you fool!"

Mugen," If I'm such a fool then why are you still hangin' around me for?"

Fu," Damn it Mugen, I saved your life once, or have you conveniently forgotten that? You owe me! You're supposed to help me find the sunflower samurai!"

Mugen," Whatever…"

Fu," Mugen don't walk away while I'm yelling at you!"

Fu continues her end of the yelling match as she runs after Mugen down the dirt path that leads off the property onto the main road. Jin sighed and was about to reenter the farmhouse to check on the family when he noticed Shino assisting the old man out with his belongings.

Jin," What will you do now?"

The father," We must flee, it is the only way our family can survive for now. We cannot ask you and your friends to put yourselves into any more danger. Please you all must leave separately. Thank you, thank you so much for your help. We don't have a way to repay you right now, but if you happen to pass through the next town, my brother's family can at least house you for as long as you need. His family compound is much larger and accommodating than ours. His town is not overrun with gangsters as our town is."

Jin," hmnnn…Since we are traveling in the same direction, it would be wiser for us to travel ahead to the next town, if we run into any trouble we'll be able to handle it before they even sense another approaching party."

The father," Thank you again. By the way my name is Ryuu and what can I call you?"

Jin," Jin."

With that being said, Jin turned and walked away in the same direction as Fu and Mugen. He could still hear Fu's voice, screaming insulting words at Mugen, so he was sure they weren't too far away. However, something inside his brain was telling him to stay close to the woman, Shino, to learn more about her sword, but more importantly something else, some stronger sensation was beginning to create a desire to be near her. This inexplicable feeling began growing since the moment he noticed her at the tea house. 'What was it about this woman that was so intriguing' thought Jin to himself. Jin caught up with Fu and Mugen, while the wheels in his head continued to turn, as if his mind could wrap itself around the delicate web that attraction weaves through one's body. His thought process came to an end when he realized that the two had become deathly silent. Jin was mildly curious as to what had transpired between the two to cause the bickering to end, but he figured they were both just finally tired. Tired from a long day of hard work and tired of screaming at one another. The three continued on through the night mostly in silence for fear of being spotted. Their bodies were about to give out on them when Fu spotted a farmhouse in the distance which meant they were at the outskirts of the village. They decided to find a spot to rest and wait for the runaway family that would be along eventually. It would be to their advantage to stay with the family for some free room and board.

Once Shino had helped the father out of the house, the rest of the family had joined them on the porch. The moon was now high in the sky and casting down a soft haze on the land as if to say that it would protect them on this night. Under this protective shield of light, the family traveled all through the night. As dawn was approaching the first signs of the new town came into view. What a relieving site that was to the family as they finally saw signs of civilization after a long journey on a dirt road surrounded by a dark forest. As Shino and the family walked past the first farmhouse they could faintly make out the outline of figures in the distance. Not being sure if it was the helpful trio, Shino walked ahead to find out for herself.

Shino," I'm going to walk ahead. We should be especially careful until we make it to your relative's house."

Kaori and Ryuu," Please be careful Shino."

Both Jin and Mugen could feel that someone was approaching, but Jin was the only one who looked up. Shino's figure made its way out of the morning fog and her face finally came clearly into view. He could see that some or her hair had come out of its bun and had fallen softly around her face. He watched her approach and from his lack of sleep began to almost hallucinate that she was smiling and coming directly to him as if no one else were around. Reality set in when Mugen quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip at Shino.

Unaltered, Shino responded to Mugen's move," I'm glad to see that the long journey hasn't worn down your senses. The family will be here any minute."

But Mugen did not move his sword away. Instead he stood up and looked Shino in the eye.

Mugen," Wasn't sure who it was."

Fu," Mugen…what's wrong with you. She's done nothing wrong, in fact she's saved my life and I haven't even gotten a chance to thank you. Thank you Shino, thank you for saving my life. I guess in all the commotion I didn't get around to saying that."

Shino," Fu, you don't need to thank me, it was self preservation really."

Mugen," Can we finally get somewhere with a bed?"

As the family joined the group, Jin says," Ryuu, it's been a long night for you and your family, let's head directly to your brother's home."

When the group entered the village, Ryuu lead them across the square and down a small side street that lead to a large metal door that was held up by a tall wooden fence that appeared to run around the sides of the compound. Ryuu knocked on the door and the group waited. A few minutes later someone opened the peep hole of the metal door and instantly recognized Ryuu. The group was immediately granted access into the compound and Ryuu's brother was woken to greet his brother.

"Brother, is it really you." said Ryuuji, Ryuu brother. "It is wonderful to see you." Ryuuji said as he embraced his brother. "But what has brought you here, you do not look well, are you ill brother, have you been injured? Let's get you inside"

Ryuuji embraced the rest of the family and Kaori introduced their companions. She told her uncle that they had traveled all night and the children especially need to sleep. Ryuuji was clearly worried but called for some servants to make ready some rooms for his guests. In a few minutes everyone was ushered into a room and sleep took over the weary group. Later, Fu awoke to the smell of food and exited her room to appease her growling stomach. She began to get lost in the large compound, when she ran into a servant who walked her to the dining area where she saw the entire family eating and chatting happily. Fu noticed many other unfamiliar faces which she assumed were part of Ryuuji's family. She was invited to sit and eat to her hearts content which she happily did.

Shortly after she began her feast, she was joined by the three remaining travelers. Once everyone was seated all the appropriate introductions were made. Fu, Mugen, Jin and Shino learned that two families lived in this compound which explained why it was so large. Ryuu began to explain everyone's relationship within the family. Ryuuji was the oldest of four brothers. He, his wife, and their five children, who varied greatly in age, made up the first family. While the third brother, his wife and three children made up the second family. Ryuu was the youngest of his brothers. Once the family relationships were introduced, Ryuuji wanted to know more about the purpose of their visit but wanted to speak to his youngest brother privately about the matter, knowing full well that it would be a sensitive topic for the two of them. The brothers left the dining area to have tea in Ryuuji's study while the rest of the family and new found friends had tea outside in the garden.

The children were happy to play outside amongst their cousins who they only got to visit on special occasions. Ryuuji's eldest son, Ichiro, was curious to learn more about his guests and had an animated conversation with Fu and Kaori about Fu, Jin, and Mugen's backgrounds, which Fu strategically handled. Both girls admitted that they did not know much about Shino's past which made Ichiro want to speak to her even more. He had noticed her more so than the other guests. Although she was quiet, her beauty made her stand out and he desired to learn more about her. He had to keep himself from constantly looking over to her at the dining table. He realized that she might have been a little bit older than he was, but he believed that he may have had a good life to offer her if she was interested. It wasn't often that he got to meet anyone new in their small town, especially a someone that he found so attractive.

He finally summoned the courage to try and sit next to Shino so that he could chat with her, but before he could Jin took the seat closest to her. Jin began to converse with her about her knowledge of medicinal herbs, but all the while it had been obvious to him that Ichiro was interested in Shino in a romantic fashion and somehow Jin was not happy with that fact. Ichiro pretended he was actually walking towards the children instead and began to play with the young group as he secretly watched Shino and Jin converse.

Jin," Shino, please tell me how you have such a working knowledge of medicinal herbs. Were you trained to be a nursemaid?" Clearly he was avoiding the subject of her fence jumping, but maybe this conversation would reveal more than just her knowledge of medicinal herbs.

Shino," My father was always ill and after my family couldn't afford to pay for a doctor, my mother studied with the local medic and taught me everything she learned so that I could help in taking care of my father." After a minute of silence she continued," You're wondering why I travel alone."

Jin," You don't owe me any explanations."

Shino," No, I don't suppose I owe you or your friends and explanation, but if I tell you my story then maybe I can go back to living a quiet solitary life."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again to those who are keeping up with the story and special thanks to those who have written positive reviews. Feedback is always appreciated._

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud splashing sound that came from across the courtyard. One of Ichiro's nephews had fallen into the decorative pond that was located in a far corner. His intention was to get Shino's attention with whatever resources he had available, but he had not meant for anyone to fall into the pond. The children all began to giggle and their laughter filled the air with happiness. A maid quickly appeared and rushed the young child back into the house to change. Everyone seemed to feel the joy with the exception of Mugen. He rose from his seat and as he walked out of the courtyard, looking irritated he said,

"I'm going for a walk in town."

Fu chased after him," Mugen, this family has been nice enough to take time out of their day to keep us company, you can't just walk out on your host, you should stay to show your respect."

Mugen, with a wave of his hand, said," Hmph, whatever."

Fu," Jerk! Why do you always have to act like a pig!"

Mugen," Because I don't give a shit. See ya." And he was gone. Fu was fuming and it looked like her head was about to explode, when Ichiro piped in.

Ichiro," You know that's not a bad idea, why don't we all take a stroll around town?'

Everyone agreed and followed Ichiro, who acted as their tour guide. Ichiro spent the afternoon showing his guests the highlights of the town and telling them stories of the history of the town. All the walking had tired the group so they headed back to rest and await dinner. When they returned to the house Mugen was no where to be found and Fu began to worry about her special assassin for hire. Although they weren't in a small town, there was always potential for something lethal to occur, especially when it involved Mugen's short fuse. Night came and morning followed and still there was no sign of Mugen. Finallly, Fu went to Jin with her concerns, but all Jin had to offer was one of his usual sighs. She tried to keep her mind occupied through the afternoon while she spent time with the happy family that had temporarily taken them in. The end of the day was approaching. Frustrated and out of options, Fu decided to scour the village herself. She decided not to worry anyone else and tried to sneak out of the family compound. When she attempted to cross the seemingly empty courtyard, she heard a voice ask her,

"Its beginning to get dark and dinner should be ready soon, won't you be joining the family for their meal?"

First taken by surprise, Fu finally made out Shino's figure leaning against the wall closest to the main entrance of the compound. Fu responded with," Whew, you scared me a little. I didn't know anyone was out here."

"Was there something you needed Fu? I'm sure that one of the family's staff could run and fetch it for you"

Fu felt like she could truly trust Shino, after all she had saved her life, so she told her the truth," I'm going to search for Mugen. I just have a gut feeling that he's probably gotten himself into trouble and if I just sit here and wait…well I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him."

Shino was not surprised to hear these words of concern for her rough traveling companion. If she recalled correctly, in the heat of the moment, it was Mugen who shoved Fu towards the old man's bedroom back at the farmhouse when they were all being attacked by Nagatomi. Shino decided it would be best if Fu wasn't wandering around alone, so she decided to search with Fu, so she walked past Fu and opened the compound door. After all, she had begun to feel a connection to Fu ever since the farmhouse. Fu was surprised by Shino's action, but wasn't one to turn down help, so she followed Shino out the door.

Shino," So, what are Mugen's interests?"

Fu," Well, he likes to eat and sleep and he loves to give me a hard time."

Shino," No, I meant, does he have any hobbies, that may give a lead on where to start looking for him."

Fu," Oh, well actually…he's been known to visit a brothel or two in his time."

Shino, "Are you sure you want search for him? If he's simply spending time at the local brothel, then we won't be able to communicate with him anyway."

Fu, "I need to know he's safe, that's all. You know, you don't have to come, I can do this on my own."

Shino, "Fu, please don't misunderstand me. I can tell you care deeply for him and I just don't want you to be disappointed to find out he's simply spending money at a disreputable place."

Fu," What! I just want to make sure he's alive. I don't care what he's doing with his time. I mean, he made a promise to me, to help me find someone and until then I will hold him to this promise. That's all, there's nothing else."

Shino, "okay then."

Shino began to head towards the only part of town that Ichiro had not lead them through earlier in the afternoon. Fu wasn't quiet sure where to start so she just followed Shino. As they approached, the smell of sake and sewage began to reach their nostrils and Fu wrinkled her nose in disgust. Shino wanted to make this a quick trip, she knew that although nightfall had not completely set in, there was always a chance for danger in this part of town. Their presence was easily detected by any passerby, since they were both properly dressed and not painted up like whores. Shino moved quickly from building to building, but most of the buildings either had no windows or an obstructed view. So far Mugen was no where to be found.

Fu," He could be anywhere, what do we do now?"

Shino," Don't worry, we haven't even covered half the area yet and we haven't come across the main brothel house."

The darkness of the sky was an indicator of how much time had passed and they had walked by almost every building in the area. Shino was about to suggest they turn around and go home, but then they found themselves standing before the entrance to a large obnoxious whorehouse. Two large armed men stood at each side of the entrance that looked grizzly and ready to hack any offenders into little pieces. Fu became especially anxious.

Fu," I bet he's here, I just have a feeling in my gut."

Shino," Well, there's only one way to find out, just follow my lead."

Guard," Unless you're looking for work here, neither of you will be allowed to enter. This is a house of entertainment for men only."

Shino," Well what else do you think we would be doing here?"

Fu," huhuhu, yeah…what she said."

The guards gave both females the once over admiring Fu's lean tender body and Shino's shapely form, then responded," wait here while we inform the boss."

Fu whispered," Shino! What are you getting us into?"

Shino," Don't worry, once we find Mugen it will be easy to escape."

Fu," What if my gut feeling is wrong? What if Mugen isnt' here?"

Shino," Then we should turn around and go immediately."

Fu," No! He's here, I feel it."

Shino," Well, if he's here and you're sure, then he's safe and we can go home."

Fu," Wait! Even if he is here, I need to know that he will return to help me find the samurai who smells of sunflowers."


	5. Chapter 5

_Standing outside of a large brothel house, Shino and Fu try to gain entrance in order to determine Mugen's whereabouts._

_Fu whispered," Shino! What are you getting us into?"_

_Shino," Don't worry, once we find Mugen it will be easy to escape."_

_Fu," What if my gut feeling is wrong? What if Mugen isn't' here?"_

_Shino," Then we should turn around and go immediately."_

_Fu," No! He's here, I feel it."_

_Shino," Well, if he's here and you're sure, then he's safe and we can go home."_

_Fu," Wait! Even if he is here, I need to know that he will return to help me find the samurai who smells of sunflowers."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino," Sunflowers?"

Fu," Yeah, they're" But then their conversation was interrupted by the guard who had gone to fetch his boss. He led them inside the brothel to a large room in the far back corner of the building. Upon entering the room, the guard pushed the two females toward his boss and exited the room, closing the door in the process. Fu could see the shadow of the guard outside the door he just closed. Her palms began to get sweaty as she looked to Shino. Shino looked around the room to see dimly lit lanterns that revealed a large bed, a small eating area and a desk that faced the doorway. The owner of the brothel sat behind the desk running his fingers through his beard analyzing the appearance of the two women. He was pleased to see a young fresh looking girl looking for work at the brothel and even though the other women was not as young, her face was attractive and her curves were still in all the right places which probably meant she had not bore any children yet.

The brothel owner demanded," So, you two are looking for work at my establishment? What brings you here?"

Shino spoke," We have run away from our abusive husbands and have run out of money. We would like an opportunity to work here as waitresses. We have heard that you allow your clients to tip the waitresses."

Brothel owner," I have plenty of waitresses, what else are you willing to do for money?"

Fu began to tug at Shino's sleeve, but Shino ignored her and responded to the owner," We can provide a variety of entertainment including singing and dancing."

Brothel owner," This is not a showcase for Geisha's. I need women that can please men behind closed doors, this should be no surprise to you."

Shino," Please, let us perform for you and then you can make up your mind. We could even perform in your main lobby so you could see how your clients respond. If you truly feel that our entertainment offers no value to your establishment then you can kick us out."

Brothel owner," Fine, we could all use a good show, but if you two aren't able to provide us any decent entertainment then the only thing I will have left for you is to work upstairs. Guards, escort these ladies out to the stage in the lobby and don't let them out of your site. They will be living in this house from now on!"

Fu," But we're just here to entertain…"

Brothel owner," exactly…"

Guards entered and dragged Fu and Shino into a large room that had many doorways leading to other areas of the brothel. They commanded the musicians to get off the stage and then pushed the two women onto the small elevated platform. Shino looked to Fu and asked,

" can you sing?"

Fu," No way, what the hell are you thinking?"

Shino, a little panicked," Can you dance?"

Fu," Not really…"

Shino," Well you better learn fast if you don't want to "work upstairs"." She then leaned over to the musicians and after some discussion they began to play a sad, sexy song. A few beats later and a rich, colorful sound began emanating from Shino lips. Fu couldn't believe it, but Shino was singing and she had a great voice. It wasn't a traditionally beautiful soprano voice, but it was real and full of a beauty of its own. Fu stood there and watched in awe as Shino performed for the brothel owner and all the men lounging in the lobby. Then Fu realized she was supposed to be dancing, but what the hell was she supposed to do, she didn't know how to dance and she didn't have much room since the stage was so small. She felt Shino look in her direction, giving her a hard knowing look as if to say 'do something fast or we're dead'.

Fu began to move her arms and feet to the beat of the music, but she hardly felt as graceful and elegant as Shino sounded. When the song ended Fu was relieved just to be able to stop dancing, but the owner commanded them to continue and they had to oblige. During the course of her singing, Shino was scanning the crowd for Mugen, but was out of luck as she could not see him in the lobby. She began to worry when she realized that if Mugen was really not at this brothel then they could really get stuck here. She believed that Fu had honestly felt something when they reached the brothel. Gut feelings that strong weren't usually wrong, but if this was one of the wrong times, then they needed their own escape plan. How did she get herself involved in such an unlikely situation? Since she had been traveling on her own she always kept to herself, kept to the shadows to stay out of harms way, but here she was on display at a small town whorehouse practically already a prisoner to the brothel owner. It brought back some dark memories of her past and she felt her heart ache as she sang. So far the crowd seemed pleased with the performance and the owner had even left the room, but that wouldn't make a difference if at the end of the day they were still prisoners of the brothel.

Mugen woke up from his nap to the noise of clapping coming from another part of the building. He rolled over to see the young girl he had rented for the afternoon sitting at her dresser, brushing her hair. He got up from the bed only missing his shirt. Living with that happy family and all the children running around had driven him crazy. He had tried sleeping with the prostitute that sat before him thinking that would clear his mind, but something wasn't right. He couldn't get himself to follow through with his original intention and ended up finishing a large bottle of sake with the unfamiliar girl instead and falling asleep in her room at the brothel. As he continued listening to the noise coming from elsewhere in the house, he realized it was music, a performance perhaps and decided to check it out. After he put his shirt back on, he had to assure the prostitute that he was perfectly happy with the way the afternoon turned out and that he wouldn't complain about her to her boss. She was so scared to get in trouble with the owner of the brothel that she even tried to show some oral gratitude before Mugen left the room. He finally made his way down the stairs and the music finally became clear to him. He followed the melodic sound to the lobby and just as he entered the room he saw Jin entering the room from the opposite side. They stood still looking at one another.

Mugen smirked and as he approached Jin he said," So you finally decided to have your urges satisfied? Thank god, I was beginning to think you were gay or something."

Jin didn't respond, instead he turned to face the performers on stage. The sound of the singer's voice was alluring and hypnotic. He had come to this part of town to help Fu look for Mugen, not realizing that Shino had accompanied Fu in her search. 'Foolish Fu, why are you always getting yourself into these situations where you need to be rescued' thought Jin to himself. As he turned to face the stage he had to fight letting his jaw drop as he saw Shino singing a deep, emotional song and Fu moving around on stage placing her body in all sorts of contorted positions. He would've been entranced by Shino's singing as all the other men in the lobby were, but the site of Fu attempting to dance was hilarious, even to a stoic man like Jin, so much so that he turned his face away to keep from laughing.

Mugen finally turned to face the stage as well. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Shino singing that beautiful sultry melody, but then almost immediately rolled on his side from laughing so hard when he saw Fu making some sort of gyrations on stage. 'Was she trying to dance?' thought Mugen to himself. Mugen's laughter began to irritate some of the other men that were trying to enjoy Shino's singing and they began to shout at Mugen.

Men, "Hey, why don't you shut up so we can listen to the music!"

Mugen, "Hey, how would you like me to shove my fist down your throat to stop your stupid bitching!"

Some of the men began to crowd around Mugen, but all Mugen did was crack his neck in his classic nonchalant 'who gives a fuck' style. Jin began to move toward the stage now that there was a distraction for the guards to deal with. When he reached the side of the stage Fu had stopped her erratic dancing.

Fu," Jin! I can't believe you're here, I'm so glad. Please help us get out of here!"

Jin," Quickly, the guards are busy dealing with the ruckus Mugen has caused. We'll slip out the back door."

Shino was begging the musicians to continue playing their instruments so that their escape would go unnoticed, but they were too scared to be punished by the brothel owner and called some guards over. Jin was forced to unsheathe his sword and the fighting began. Shino grabbed Fu's arm and they ran towards the exit as Jin fought off the onslaught of guards with concise slices of his sword. Meanwhile Mugen was caught in the middle of a confused and rioted mess. He had already taken down the two guards that had attempted to subdue him and was about to move on to the men who had told him to shut up, but he had noticed Fu run past him towards the exit. Feeling an uncontrollable urge to protect her, Mugen left the mob of men for the brothel guards to deal with and ran after Fu.

The four escapees raced through the streets looking for a place to hide. They had not made it out of that disreputable area of town when Mugen grabbed Fu's wrist and pulled her into an alley behind a restaurant. There were several large woven baskets and they each jumped into one to hide. Shino and Jin hid in another alley not far away, but there were no baskets for them to hide in and when Shino heard the guard's voices approaching, she panicked. They heard footsteps approaching and Jin was about to unsheathe his sword, but Shino had quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. The guards walked by the alley only to see what appeared to be a street whore pleasing her client in a back alley and moved on. After it was clear that the guards had left, Shino pulled away from Jin. She temporarily lost her footing as her knees seemed to give out from under her. Jin caught her and helped her stand properly again.

Stepping away Shino said," Please don't misinterpret my actions. It was only to mislead the guards."

Jin, blushing slightly and not able to look Shino in the eye, said," …We should make sure Fu and Mugen are safe."

They snuck out of the alley and quickly found Fu and Mugen. The four discreetly made their way back to the family compound, happy to have escaped that part of town. When they arrived at the compound, they found Ryuu and Ryuuji chatting and drinking sake. It might have appeared superficially that the two brothers were simply enjoying a quiet late night drink, but everyone in that room knew there was explaining to do.


End file.
